Inspector Daya Kidnapped
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Continuing Part of Hightway Murder Mystery... story by RIP sonali


**Continuing Part of Hightway Murder Mystery **

**Inspector Daya Kidnapped**

SEEN : 1 (In bureau)

Vivek, Kajal, Scahin & Fready working on their respective desk….. Abhijeet and Daya enter in very happy mood…. This is their first working day after that Bank scam case… others greet them….. they also replay… and

Daya : Aaj bohot dino bad bureau me aake bada acha lag raha hai….

Abhijeet : haan yaar woh to hai… Kala aye the rejoining letter lene …. lekin kitana formal lag rahatha na….. Aaj aise lag raha hai ki ghaar wapas aa gaye hai….

(ACP enters….)

ACP : aa gaye tum dono…. Baki sab logbhi yaha aajao….. Muse tumlogo ko kuch Batana hai

(all others came towards ACP sir)

Abhijeet :(whispers to Daya) Loh ghaar aate hi pared shuru…. (Daya gives a boyish grin to him)

ACP : Daya tum hass kue rahai ho…

Daya: Nahi sir woh bass aise hi…..

ACP : Abhijeet Daya…. tum dono ko mai aaj aisi saja dene wala hue ki aaj ke bad tum dono phir koi aisi harkat nahi karoge… (here I Just want to reffer last story where ACP maintained that he will give some punishment to duo for not informing their plan to ACP)

(Every one including DUO in shock)

Abhijeet : per sir….

ACP : (interrupting him) maine apani bat puri nahi ki hai Abhijeet…. Daya or Abhijeet aaj se agale do dino tak tum dono ek dusarese door raho ge… ye teen din ….naa hi tum log miloge… Naa hi bat karoge…. Naa hi phone karoge…. or naa hi tumhari woh issaroki language use karoge….. ye teen din tum log ek dusare keliye aajnabee ho….. Samaj gaye?

Daya & Abhijeet : Sir….. Please sir

ACP : its an order

Daya move outside in frustration…. Abhijeet try to follow him but ACP gives an angry look to him… he stepped back… move towards the interrogation room… he seats in and bang on the table with frustration and anger… Everyone hears that bang…. They feel very bad for DUO

Fready : Sir ye aap kya kar rahai hai… Aap janate hai na…..

ACP: Fready mushe sab pata hai…. Mushe pura yakin hai ki….Ye dono meri order ko maanege or teen dino tak ek dusarrese bat nahi karenge… or mai yeh bhi jaanata hue ki ye teen din in dono ke liye bohot mushkil hone wale hai….. per mai kya karu….. kitni bar samzane ke bawjud bhi yeh dono, case solve karne ke liye kisi bhi had tak chale jate hai…. Kabhi kabhi to haame batate bhi nahi hai ki ye dono kya kar rahai hai…. Bas dono hi nikal padte hai… Shayad iss saaja ke bad sudhar jaye….. dekha tha na tumne last case me kitane tension dedi thi humko…. (ACP moves towards cabin…. No one notice his watery eyes)

Fready : Yeh ACP sir bhi na inaka matlab inako kitani tension dedi thi…..

Vivek : Sir, aaj se age ke teen din Abhijeet Sir or Daya sir ki aagniparisha hogi…

Fready : haan Vivek…

(after 6 hours its 8 in the evening)

Sachin and Kajal went to central jail for some work….. Others are working and in between glancing towards their dear Abhijeet sir who is moving in frustration, Abhijeet is really worries about Daya who is not return from the morning not even contacted to any one…. He wants to call him but ACP's order…

ACP from cabin looking at Abhijeet: Abhijeet…

Abhijeet still moving….. ACP came out from the cabin…. Others also follow ACP sir…..

ACP touching to Abhijeets sholder : Abhijeet… (Abhijeet turn) kya bat hai itane tension me kue ho…

Abhijeet in hesitation: Sir woh Daya ka subah se kuch pata nahi hai… wo subah nikala tha… nahi phone kiya hai…. nahi khud aaya hai…

ACP gives annoyed glance to him & then he also realize Daya's absence from the morning…

ACP : Vivek jaara Daya ko phone lagana…

Vivek try to call but Daya's phone is not reachable….

Vivek :Sir, Daya sir ka phone not reachable aa raha hai…

ACP : Abhijeet phikar mat karo kahi muh phoolake baitha hoga… ghusa thanda hote hi aajayega… emotional phool joh hai wo… (Try to smile but now he is also worried about Daya)

Abhijeet : Sir aap samaj nahi rahai hai….. woh itani laparwana harkat nahi karega… Mai usko janta hue… ek ya… do ghaante bas…. Woh isse jada naraj nahi rehai sakata… aapse to kabhi nahi…

(Suddenly phone rings in the bureau)

Fready : Hello… kya… kone hai wo… acha… leke aaw use ander…

ACP : kone hai Fready

Fready : Sir…

(Before Fready could speak any thing one person enters in to bureau with security guard….. there is lots of blood present on his leg…. Suddenly Abhijeet feels something fishy)

Abhijeet : Kya hua… kisne goli mari hai tum hai…. Hain… batao jaldi….

ACP : Abhijeet shaant ho jao… tum jante ho isse

Abhijeet : Sir ye Daya ka informer hai… Mangesh…

Mangesh : Abhijeet Sahab…. Daya sahab ko bacha lijiye….. (he not able to complete his full sentence…. Faint…)

All are in shock…

Abhijeet (shaking to Mangesh): kaha hai Daya… kya hua hai…. Use… bolo…. Bolo…

ACP: Abhijeet sambhalo apane aap ko… wo behosh ho chukka hai… Fready isse Hospital le jao… Vivek Daya ki quails ka pata lagao kaha hai wo…

(Fready move with Mangesh….. after 15 minutes they get the information about Daya's quails… They move towards that place)

SEEN : 2 (at an empty road side)

Jeep which is drawn by Abhijeet in full speed stops…. All the team except Daya was present… They saw Daya's qualis….. every one wore their gloze… they keep jeeps light on… so that there will be visibility….. also they have torch in their hands…. They started searching for Daya….

Abhijeet : Daya…. Daya…. (he suddenly stops near quails door…. shocked to see something): Sir…

ACP: haan Abhijeet…

Abhijeet : sir ye dekhiye yahape khoon pada hai….

Vivek : Sir…. Yaha qualiske door per teen bullet marks hai sir….. or ye bullets bhi mili hai..

Abhijeet : sir ya ha pe bullet shells hai…

Sachin : Sir yaha aayi ye (he is searching near road side bushes)

All went there… there is some bhood drops….

Abhijeet : ye to kahi ja rahai hai… agge… (Every one follow… that direction)

ACP: dekho… dekho kaha tak ja rahai hai…

Abhijeet : sir yaha tak hai… ya pe kuch bullets shells hai….. or ye yaha zaad pe do bullets lagi hue hai…

ACP: Kajal ye khoon ka sample or baki sari cheeje forensic lab bhej do or qualis ko bhi bhejo forensic lab me… dekhate hai kya milta hai… Sachin, Fready or Vivek tum or achi tarah se iss jagah ko chaan maro… dekho kuch or milata hai kya…..

SEEN : 3 (Forensic lab)

ACP and Abhijeet enter… Kajal is already present….Abhjeet in hurry

Abhijeet : Dr. sahab kuch milla aapko….. woh khoon Daya ka nahi hai na Dr sahab….

Salunke : Abhijeet jara saans to lelo….. dekho woh khoon ka blood group or Daya ka blood group match ho raha hai per pakki bat to tabhi pata chalegi jab DNA report aa jayegi…. Tum logone quails ke ander dekha tha…..

ACP : Nahi salunke… kue kya mila hai…

Salunke shows them a Gun, A gent's purse and CID batch….

Abhijeet takes all things from his hands: yeh… yeh sad to Daya ka hai…. He not able to speak anything else…. Move back silently… he doesn't want to think anything bad…

Sachin enters in to lab….

Sachin : sir ye tire marks mile hai… or ye chloroform ki bottle bhi mili hai….

ACP : or kuch mila hai… Daya ka koi pata chala waha pe….

Sachin : nahi sir, Vivek or Fready sir abhi bhi dhund rahai hai waha pe….

Kajal to Dr. Salunke : Sir. Woh jo bullets milithi…

Salunke : Haan wo bullets… unmese kuch Daya ke gun se chali hai… usake alawa or char guns thi…... ye bullet shells or bullets se yahi pata chalta hai…. Ki waha pe Daya ke alawa kamse kam Char log or the….

Salunke receives a call… after ending the call he looks so tensed

ACP: kya hua salunke…..

Salunke: Boss jiska dar tha wahi hua hai….. Jo khoon waha pe milatha usame se ek Daya ke khoon se match hota hai…

Abhijeet : Yeh aap kya kaih rahai hai Dr. sahab…

ACP puts hands on Abhijeets sholder…. ACP's phone ring…

ACP: Hello… haan bol raha hue… thik hai hum aate hai…( he cuts the phone)… mangesh ko hosh aa gaya hai…

Before they leave…

Salunke… Boss hospital se Mangesh ke khoon ka sample bhej do….. us khoon me or kisika khoon bhi mila hua hai…. Shayad mangesh ka ho…..

ACP nodded in yes….

SEEN : 4 ( in hospital)

ACP: Mangesh kaise ho…

Mangesh: Theek hue sir

Abhijeet : Mangesh Kya hua hai Inspector Daya ke sath or ye tumko goli kaise lagi…

Mangesh : sahab mai aaj Daya sir se milane wala tha… muse kuch khabar deni thi unko….. mai waha pohocha to dekha ki waha pe firing ho rahi thi…. Daya sir ko goli lag gayi or woh niche gir gaye….. waha phir paanch log aaye or Daya sahab ko uthake le jane lage… mai wahi tha…. maine socha mai unke phiche jata hue… issi liye thoda hila to kisi cheej ka aawaj hua or un logo ne muse dekh liya…. Mai bhaagne laga to unhone muse goli mardi….

Abhjeet : Kya Daya ko goli lagi hai…. Kaha lagi hai… hain….

Mangesh : Sir shayad kandhe par left side ke….

Every one in shocked…..

Abhijeet: kya left side ke kandhepe….. tune un logo ko dekha hai….

Mangesh: nahi sahab…. Unhone mask pehena tha…..

Fready : Sir… Daya sir theek to honge na…

ACP : Haan Fready use theek hona hi hoga….. warna mere samne aate hi mai use shoot kar dunga…. Chalo hume Daya ko dhundana hai woh bhi jald se jald…..

Everyone moves towards door, suddenly Abhijeet came near to Mangesh

Abhjeet : tum Daya ko kya khabar dene wale the…

Mangesh : Sir woh Rocky ki gang wapis active ho gayi hai…. Suna hai Rockyka bhai aaya hai… joh dubai mai tha….

Abhijeet : Kya? Acha thik hai tum aab aaram karo

Mangesh : Sahab wo Daya sahab ko bachalo…. Woh bohot ache hai…

Abhijeet just give a node and a faint smile to him

SEEN : 5 (in bureau)

Everyone in tension…. Abhijeet just looking Daya's personals his gun, purse and his batch…. Suddenly he clicks some thing

Abhijeet : Sir issme to Daya ka mobile nahi hai…. Shayad ussase kuch pata chale…..

ACP : Haan Abhijeet… Fready pata lagao….

Before he complete his sentence….. Sir koi fayada nahi hai…Its Vivek who is still searching that area from where Daya got kidnapped…

Vivek : Sir, ye dekhiye Daya sir ka phone…. Jaha se woh gadi ke tyre marks mile the wahi se thodi door mila hai…

Every ones faces turns in to sadness….

Suddenly a security guard of bureau comes in and gives an envelope in the hands of Vivek… and said that this letter is given to him by a small kid….. Who is saying that give this letter to a sharp shooter… he founds something wrong so he took it from that kid….

Vivek opens that letter & read it loudly…

Vivek Sir issme likha hai ki " SHARP SHOOTER APNI JAGAH JAYE OR MERI JAGAH BAITH JAYE"

Fready : sir isaka kya matab hua…..

Vivek : Sir yeh to code message hai…. Shayd kisi sharp shooter ke liye or galatise woh batcha hamare yaha de ke gaya hai….

Everyone in the tension of Daya's kidnapping so they decided to ignore that letter for some time… Abhijeet glance on letter…. He things some thing and…

Abhijeet: Sir mai apane khabri se milkar aata hue….

ACP: Thik hai Abhijeet…. (turning to others) Tum log bhi aapane aapne khabri yo se pata karo… Dekho kuch pata chalata hai kya….

(after an hour Abhijeet returns to bureau... he is holding a packet…)

ACP: ye kya hai Abhijeet….

Abhijeet:Sir pata nahi per ye muse aapane gharpe mila

ACP: Ghar per… tum to apane khabari se milane gaye thena…

Abhijeet: Sir wo letter jo aaya tha na… wo mere liye tha….

Fready: Kya sir? Aap ke liye… per wo to kisi sharp shooter ke liye thana….

Abhijeet : Sir, wo letter Daya ne bheja tha… mere liye message tha wo…. iss packet tak pohochane ke liye bheja gaya tha…

ACP: ye tum kya keh rahai ho Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet : Sir uss letter me likha tha Sharp shooter… sir Daya muse khabhi kabhi Sharp shooter keheke bulata hai (his eyes become watery) or sir 'apani jagah' matlab mera ghar or 'meri jagah baith jaye' matlab mere ghar ki wo chair jaha pe Daya hamesha baithata hai jab wo mere ghar aata hai…. Usi chair ke niche muse ye chipkaya hua mila…. Daya teen din pehele aaisehi raat ko mere ghar aaya tha…. Sir muse tabhi samas jana chahiye tha…

ACP: thik hai Abhijeet… kya hai iss mai….

Abhijeet (opens the packet): Sir ye ek letter hai mere naam pe or Ye ek CD hai.

ACP: Kya hai letter mai…. Hume bata sakte ho… (he is trying avoid harsh tone or ordering tone as he know after hearing that Daya is kidnapped and he is also injure…. Abhijeet become more sensitive….. One bad word…. & Abhijeet may move to find Daya all alone in anger)

Abhijeet gives that letter to Vivek

Vivek :

Abhi

Jab ye letter tumhe padne ki jarurat pad rahi hai isska matlab mai tumhare satha nahi hue… ya shayad mai iss duniya maihi nahi hue….

(Viveks voice is low…. Fready starts crying…. All others are also have same feeling but controlling them selfs…. Sachin come from back and took letter from Viveks hand and started reading)

Sachin: Muse pata hai iss waqt tum pareshan honge musse leker… lekin iss sheher ke lakho masum logo ki jindagi khatare mai hai…. Tumhe unhe bachana hi hoga… woh tumhara farz hai…..

Abhi Rocky gang wapas active hogayi hai….. Rocky ka bhai Raghav….. Indiame aa chukka hai….. Iss letter ke sath ek CD hai iss me muse mili hue Rocky gangki sari information hai…. Woh log iss sheher mai ek khatarnak virus fhelana chahte hai….. kaise or kab woh muse ab tak pata nahi chala hai…. Muse ek code mila hai joh uss CD mai hai… per mai use abtak break nahi kar paya hue….. Muse pura yakin hai ki tum isse jarur solve kar doge… Mere khabari joh iss me muse madat kar rahai the or unhone ab tak di hue sari information bhi uss CD mai hai…. mere baki sare kahbri yon ki information ya unaka address mere laptop mai… Jiska Password tumhe pata hai….

Abhi….. muse pata hai ki tum soch rahai honge ki isse pehele jo letter aaya usase mere bareme pata lagaoge…. per…. Boss issme time waist mat karo… woh letter maine Mangu pass diya tha or usase kaha tha ki muse agar kuch ho jaye to bureau pohochade… sharp shooter ke names….

Abhi….. sorry boss… tumhe ye information maine pehele nahi di ya phir isske bareme nahi bataya… Yaar meri jaan toh khatare mai thi hi…. Mai tumahri jaan kaise khatreme dalata…

Abhi…. chalo yaar kam pe lag jao….. Best of luck… or haan ACP sir se kaihena meri jagah jis officer ko appoint kare use check karle kahi woh bhi meri tarah emotional phool na nikale….

Aapna Khayal rakhana…. Jada risk mat uthana… Shayad aab mai tumhe bachaane nahi aa paunga….

(ACP could not control on himself …. He just move inside the cabin)

Tumhara Dost

Daya….

Everybody is shocked…. But Abhijeet is in-charge now….

Abhijeet : (to himself) Daya ye tune thik nahi kiya…. Tu mil muse phir batata hue tuse… Abhijeet ab ye mission tumhe Daya ke Vishwas ko jitane ke liye pura karna hai….

Abhijeet (in the roll of in-charge): Vivek ye CD chalao…. Sachin ye chabi lo or Daya ke gharpe jao ussa ka laptop leke kao…

Everyone is shocked to see sudden change in Abhijeet even ACP comes out from the cabin

Abhijeet : Vivek Jaladi karo… pata nahi hamare pas kitana waqt hai…. Fready woh mangesh jhoot bol raha hai… agar Daya ko pehelese pata tha ki Rocky gang active hai to wo wapas wahi information lene nahi jayega….. uss mangesh ko utha kar hospital se yaha leke aao…

Sachin & Fready move to their destination….. Vivek put CD in Computer….

CD contains three file one in which Three name of khabaries and their places to meet are written, Secound file contains some photos and name of the places where that rocky gang persons are hidden before and also contains one man's photo who is Rocky's brother… Daya wrote his name as Raghav… also one file is attached there which contains the information About Raghav….

Vivek : Sir iss file ke mutabit… Raghav ek international terrorist hai…. Abhi abhi Japan mai hua sunami mai joh tabahi machi usaka fayada utha kar iss gang ne wahase ek khtarnak virus churaya hai…. Ye virus ko bohot hi thandi jagah store kiya jata hai….. iss virus ko khatam nahi kiya ja sakta… garami jitani jada utana ye virus jada phelata hai…. Sir agar iss virus ki ek chotisi bhoond khuli hawa me padi na to uss jagase kamase kam 5 km me ye virus ek ghateme effect karega…

ACP : oh my god…. Ye karana kya chahte hai….. puraka pura sheher taba kar dega….. Abhijeet inhe rockana hoga…. woh bhi jaldse jald

Abhijeet : Haan sir rokenge hi nahi to khatam kar denge…..

(ACP fills something wrong in Abhijeet…. Daya's letter makes him strong…. But his tone contains expressions of Badla)

ACP : Vivek wo tisari file dekho…

That third file contains some code " April sixteen . Ministers rally .. Andheri sports complex "

Sachin came with Daya's laptop and Fready brings Mangesh

Abhijeet : dekh Mangesh sach sach bata de ki Daya kaha hai warna tere liye acha nahi hoga

Mangesh : sir muse nahi pata…. Mai sach kaih raha hue…..

Abhijeet catch him with neck take him in the interrogation room he shuts the door….

Abhijeet: Dekh Mangesh Daya yaha nahi hai… or yeh bahar baithe hue logomese koi muse rok nahi sakte….. mai yaha tera khoon kardo na to bhi koi kuch nahi kar paye ga to bata….. he hits his shoe on mangesh injoure feet and just put his hand on Magesh's mouth so that he is not able to yell… After that he releases his mouth…..

Mangesh : Sahab paisa bohot galat cheej hai sahab….. 5 lakh Rupaye Maine jindagi mai nahi dekhe the…. Bas ussi ke liye maine Daya sahab ko galat phone call karke waha milne bullaya tha sahab…. Mai wahi choop kar baitha tha… Jab maine goliyo ki aawaj suni to darke mare bhagne laga…. Un pacho me se ek ne muse dekha or meri or fire karne laga…. Daya sahab ne bich me aake meri jan bachayi or usime unhe goli lag gayi sahab….. unhone muse kaha bureau jake aapko bata due…..mai bhag raha tha to firing ki ek goli mere pair ko lagi….. sahab muse maf kar dijiye…. Musase bohot badi galati ho gayi… Muse isse jada kuch nahi pata….

Abhijeet takes out his gun…. He in completely in anger….. he just fire a bullet which just passes near from mangesh's ear… Mangesh faint…. He comes out and Fready move inside to see what happened….

Abhijeet narrated what Mangesh told to All…. All are in anger….In mean time all are busy in breaking code… Abhijeet tells Vivek to switch on Daya's laptop…

Fready comes out with Mangesh : Sir ye kaih raha hai isse or kuch nahi pata…..

Abhijeet: Leke jao isse yaha se…. or Fready iss CD mai jitane informers ke naam hai sabse millo…. Dekho nayi koi khabar hai kya…..

He also started working on code….

Vivek: sir Daya sir ke laptop ka password kya hai…

Abhijeet : 23rd October (he just smile in faint) he move towards Vivek

He is scanning Daya's laptop suddenly his eyes stuck on one file…. File in which Daya wrote all his friends name in different different fonts… he take the laptop from Vivek and open MS word… copy that code…. Then after selecting that code he changes font type in to 'times new roman' now that code is easily readable…. Its... APRIL SIXTEEN…. MINISTERS RALLY….. ANDHERI SPORTS COMPLEX….

Abhijeet : sir…. Kal subah 11 o'clock ko jo minister ki rally hone wali haina usame ye log virus ka blast karenge sir….. hame inhe rokna hi hoga…

Sachin : Sir itane kam samay mai kaise hoga…..

ACP : Sachin Karan to hoga abhi subah ke 3 baje hai…. Hamare pass sirf 7 ghgante hai…..

Abhijeet got the call from Fready that no new information from khabari…..

ACP : Abhijeet Daya ki information ke hisaab se us virus ke liye Bohot cool place chahiye…. Agar ye gang ya se waha move ho raha hai to ye log use bohot sari burf ke ander rakhate honge…. Sablog apane khabari or sare sheher ke police station me khabar karo…..unse kaho ki pata kare ki unke elake mai johbhi baraf bechata hai usene kisi naye aadami ko bohot sari burf bechi hai kya… rat ka time hai…. Unse kaho gharpe jake pucho…. pucho… or jaldse jald pata karo….

All team busy on phone… Its morning 6… still no information…

Abhijeet : Sir, Humlog ice factories to bhul hi gaye…

ACP: haan Abhijeet sheherme koi band ice factory hai kya dekho….

Vivek: Sir Vadala me ek ace factory 4 mahine se band padi hai…. Mai aapne khabari chander ko kaiheta hue sir wo ussi ellakeme rehat hai….

(after 5 minutes Vivek gets call from Chander)

Vivek : Hello haan bol….. kya… pehele so raha tha kya…. Band factory mai halchal dikhai nahi di tuse…. Chal abhi rakh phone….. haan haan tuse tera paisa mil jayega…..

Vivek : sir, Us factory mai kuch gadbad hai Sir… 15-20 log hai waha pe…..

ACP: Abhijeet chalo chance leke dekhate hai….

SEEN : 6 (Wadala ice factory)

All team came there in two jeeps….. they park jeeps quite far from factory… they are fully prepare with bullets proof jackets & Guns….. just see two persons are talking to each other near factory gate…..

ACP: Vivek jake puch ke aao inse ki yaha pe kuch gadbad dekhi hai kya inhone..

Vivek is about to move suddenly Abhijeet pulled him back..

Abhijeet : sir wo dekhiye usne phiche gun lataki hai sir… hum bilkul sahi jag pe hai…

ACP signals Sachin and Vivek to go and catch those two peoples…. Vivek and Sachin moves from back side and attached at same time they make them overpower….. and signal others… they cross factory gate…. They are walking with cat feats…. ACP signal Sachin and Fready to move one side….. Abhijeet and Vivek on other side…. He and Kajal move towards Back side…

They are tacking care of the persons standing in their way…. One by one but silently… Abhijeet saw Sachin who is tacking care of two persons at a time but there are more persons who are moving towards sachin's side…. He signals Vivek to help Sachin….. and he move forward…

Suddaly shocked to see that ACP is on Gun point of one man…. He rushes to free ACP… He aims his gun… but a loud voice…..

Raghav : Aao Sr. Inspector Abhijeet aao….. Tum hari wajase hi mere bhai Rocky ki mout ho gayi thi na…

Abhijeet : Kaha ho tum samane kue nahi aate… Daya kaha hai….. hain….. tumhe kya laga tum sheher mai virus phelane ki sajish karo ge or hum dekhate rahenge…hain….

(suddenly all other team members enter but they are also on the gun point….)

ACP: tumhe kya lagta tum bach jaoge… to suno aisa kabhi nahi hoga….

(lights blow….. One person in Black standing in the corner moves forward... Now his face can be seen…. He is none other than Raghav….. whos pics are there in that CD)

Raghav: ACP tum aapni khair manao…..Kya samate ho tum CID wale….. tum kya bhagwan ho…. Tumhara wo Inspector Daya…. Pehele mere bhai ke plan ko kharab kiya…. Or ab mere plan mai tang aada raha tha… mar gaya hoga abtak to pade pade…. Hahaha…

Abhijeet in anger moves towards Raghav but he puts gun point on Abhijeets head….

Raghav : Kya dosti hai wah….. ek ke bareme kuch kaho to dusareka khoon khol uthata hai….. tune tune hi mara thana mere bhai ko….. ab mai tuse nahi chodunga….

All other CID officers trying to move but they are in catch of Raghavs people

ACP: Tu bachega nahi Raghav… Bata virus kaha hai….

Raghav : woh wahi hai ACP jaha use hona chahiye…. Ek burf ki sheet hai…. Jise khooli jagah rakha gaya hai….. aadhe ghante(half an hour) me wo barf dhire dhire pani banti jayegi or vo virus hawame phelata jayega… Pura sheher Khatam…. Hahaha….

Abhijeet: or tumbhi…..

Raghav: Mai itana bewkuph nahi hue Abhijeet… Bas thodi hi dermai mai helicopter se iss sheherse door chala jaunga…. Mai bas tum logo ka hi intajar kar raha tha….. muse pata tha tum log yaha jarur aaoge….. ab chalo marne ke liye tayar ho jao…. (he turns to his mans) in sabko bandhake ek gadi mai dal do or wahi chod aao jaha pe woh Virus rakha hai….. iss virus ke pehele shikar honge CID wale…..

His mens take all and now they are moving towards ACP and Abhijeet to hold them…

Raghav : Nahi… inhe chod do….. Mere bhai ka badla to mai khood loonga…

His mens leave with other CID members…. Now there are total six members including Abhijeet, ACP and Raghav

Raghav: Bye bye Abhijeet…. Bye bye ACP…. Acha chalo batao Kone marega sabse pehele….

Abhijeet : Tum ACP sir ko hat bhi nahi lagao ge samse….

Raghav: Nahi mai hat nahi lagaunga Sidhe goli marunga…..hahaha…. Chalo pehele tumhe hi mardeta hue Abhijeet….

He put his gun on Abhijeets Head… Abhijeet close his eyes…. He is sure that its his end…. Daya is not there to save him….. he is remembering all the sweet memories of CID….

& there is a GUN shot….. Hot bood is on Abhijeets face…..

He opens his eyes…. Move his hand on his face….. clear his vision…. He saw Raghav dead in front of Him…. And just few steps from Him DAYA is standing…. Injure but then too…safe….

Abhijeet bend & pick the gun form Raghavs hands & shoot at the other two peoples in the room…. He is about move at Daya's side…. But suddenly stops… he turn his back towards Daya… Daya understand he move towards ACP

Daya : Sir, chale abhi bhi virus ko dhondana baki hai…

ACP : Daya….. Abhijeet… chalo…..

They move towards jeep… Abhijeet is about to move on driving seat but Daya tooks keys from his hand…. But didn't not look at each other…. Ignoring even eye contact…. ACP notices that….

SEEN : 7 (ACP, Daya and Abhijeet in jeep)

ACP: Abhijeet jaladi say fir brigade ko phone karo or kaho bohot sari burf leke Adheri sports complex pohoche….. Science institute bhi phone karo unse kaho woh log bhi waha pe aa jaye….

Daya : Andheri sports complex… to aapne code break karhi liya sir…..

ACP: Haan Daya…. Abhijeet ne kar dikhaya….. Daya chalo jaladi chalo hame jaldse jald waha pohochana hai….. (ACP expecting a proud look at Abhijeet from Daya but Daya didn't)

He notices that Daya's shoulder is start bleeding due to his strong hand movements….. Abhijeet done with phone and now his eyes are stuck on that bleeding shoulder but he didn't say any word to Daya….. he just removes his handkerchief haded over to ACP & signs him to tite it on Daya's shoulder…. ACP did that but he is still confussed on DUO's behavior

SEEN : 8 (Andheri Sports Complex)

They reach at the Complex….. move out from jeep…..

ACP: Dhoondo Abhijeet Daya Dhoondo woh virus yahi kahi hona chahiye…..

Suddenly Abhijeet strike some thing…

Abhijeet : Sir mere mobile me GPS system hai… hum vivek ke mobile to track kartehai…..

he takes out his mobile and started tracking mean while Daya is standing showing his back to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet: Sir ye wahase signal mil raha hai….

ACP and Daya following Abhijeet…. They reach at small store room of complex…. Mean while ACP got the call that fire brigade Truck is reach at entrance but not able come inside due to crowd of rally…. If they started alarm and try to come inside… there is huge possibility that… peoples got panic….. ACP orders them to stay at entrance…. They enter in to room…. In that room an ice slab is there now the tube of virus is visible only some minutes and that virus will be in air…. Other team members are also tite there ACP moves towards team members while Daya and Abhijeet towards virus….. Abhijeet ask for handkerchief…. Vivek gives it to him…. he collects some ice peaces in it and then with that handkerchief he picks the virus…. As it may be possible that till they reach at entrance due to heat of hand remaining ice near to that virus tube will also melt….

Abhijeet and Daya starts running… Daya is moving ahead and clearing crowed while Abhejeet is with virus….. they reach at entrance as soon as possible had over that virus to Scientist team which is also presence with Fire brigade truck…..

Abhijeet and Daya shifted to Hospital…..

Scientist made tests with Abhijeet as he is holding that virus…. But due to that handkerchief he is safe…..

Daya is also in good condition but due to blood loss quite weak but Dr. realizes them from Hospital….

SEEN : 9 (In bureau)

Next Day morning in Bureau….. Daya enters….. Bandage is present on his shoulder due to which movement of his hand is restricted

Abhijeet, ACP and all the remaining team is present….. All notice Daya and move forward… except Abhijeet

Fready : Kaise hai Daya sir aap… aapne to hame dara hi diya tha…

ACP: arre Daya… thoda aram kar lete….

Daya: Nahi sir mai thik hue…. waise bhi zapar muse right hand se marana hai or Darwaja pair se…. wo dono sahi salamt hai sir…..

All laugh but Daya and Abhijeet didn't join them…. Daya silently move towards his desk…..

His desk is opposite to Abhijeet desk so he adjusts the chair in such way that Abhijeet will not be visible to him…. Every one noticed that…. Abhijeet still standing showing back to all…

Fready understand and move towards ACP….

Fready: Sir, please sir….. musase or ye nahi dekha jata…. Mai ghar ja raha hue….

ACP: (suddenly remembers the punishment which he given to DUO) (He feels very sad and proud that in that tuff situation also DUO remembers that) Ruko Fready…. Abhijeet, Daya maine tum dono ki saja maf kardi….

With these words, Daya turns in happiness….. He is about to move towards Abhijeet…. Abhijeet turns…. Gun is present in his hands… he pointed that to Daya…. every ones face expression change from happiness to shock…..

ACP: Abhijeet ye kya kar rahai ho…

Abhijeet: Sir isse marne ka bohot shock haina….. kya likha tha tune letter mai hain….. Bohot jada hi hoshiyar hogaya hai tu Daya….. kya smasta hai kudko…..

Daya: Abhijeet sorry yaar… ab maf bhi karde….

Abhijeet put his gun down : Chal pehele kan ko hat laga ki phir muse bataye bager kuch nahi karega…..

Daya: (touching to ear) Nahi karunga boss job hi karunga pehele tuse aake bataunga….

ACP: dekha Fready… isse bataye ga….. Abhijeet Daya…. kab sudharo ge tum log…. Itani saja di phirbhi kam hai…

Abhijeet and Daya didn't say any thing but a smile comes on there face…. They glance at each other….. Naughtyness in there glance relaxed ACP…. He is stressed from last two days first due to Daya's Kidnaping and then due to unexpected behavior of Duo

Abhijeet : per Daya tum waha pe pohoche kaise…

Daya: Uss Din mai Bureau se nikala or qualis mai baith kar ja raha tha…. Thabhi muse Mangesh ka phone aaya… mai use milane gaya to waha achanak se firing hone lagi maine bhi back fire kiya… lekin Mangesh ko bachate bachate….. goli mere kande ko chuke nikal gayi…. Or meri gun mere hat se slip ho gayi…. Mai use uthane hi wala tha ki kisine ake mere move pe rumal rakha… chloroform tha uspe…. Mai behosh ho gaya….. jab hosh aaya tab dekha ki mai kisi purane se room me tha….. mere hatha or pair band rakhai the…. Floor bohot hi thanda tha….. muse laga hi ki woh ek ice factory hogi… Mai soch hi raha tha tabhi muse kisike darwaja kholne ki aawaj aai….. maine behoshi ka natak kiya….. Muse behosh samas kar wo log muse uthake kahi le jane lage… mai apani rassi kholne ka try kar rahatha… thodi koshish ke bad woh khul gayi… phir kya laga diye zapper unhe….unko thikane laga kar mai nikal raha tha toh maine dekha ki kuch log humari team ko kahi leja rahai the… Per muse usame aap or Abhijeet kahi nahi dikhe… muse laga ki kuch gadbad hai issi liye maine waha pe dunda to aap log dikha gaye…. Age to aap ko pat ahi hai…..

ACP: per woh information Daya… woh tumhe kaha se mili or tumne kisiko bataya kue nahi….

Daya: Sir, kariban 3 hafte pehele mere informer ne muse bataya ki Raghav iss sheher me aaya hai….. or maine information jama karana chalu kiya… bich me ham jab lonawala gaye the tab muse mere informer ka phone aaya ki Raghav ko pata chal gaya hai ki…. Muse uske bareme pata chal gaya hai or maine abtak ye bat kisiko nahi batayi hai….

Usake bad sir woh bank scam ka case aa gaya… maine socha woh case khatam ho jaye to mai bata dunga…. jis din woh case khatam hua…. Mai woh CD leke Abhijeet ko batane hi ja raha tha…. Muse mere informer ne bataya ki meri jan ko khtara hai or agar maine kisi ko ye bat batayi to usaki bhi jan ko khatara hoga…. Issi liye maine woh chithi or CD us packet mai dal kar Abhijeet ke gharper chupadi… ki agar muse kuch ho gaya to aap tak information pohoche… or maine mangu ke pass woh code word wali chithi pohochai…

ACP : per Raghav ko kaise pata chata tha ki tum kya kar rahai ho….

Daya: Sir mere informer mese hi koi ek mil gay tha sir use… per kone ye nahi pata..

Abhijeet : Mangesh….

Daya : Kya

Abhijeet: haan usine confess kiya hai…

ACP: hmmm ab aayi bat puri bat samasme

Vivek : sir per aapane wo letter jo mangu ke hato bheja tha… hamari samaj mai to kuch bhi nahi aaya

Sachin: Haan Sir…. Sirf Abhijeet sir ko hi samaji wo bat…..

Abhijeet & Daya glance at each other and smiles

ACP : noticing it….. Sachin aaise hi nahi ye dono best CID officers ki Jodi kehelate hai… ye dono ek dusare ki khamoshi bhi samajte hai… tumne dekha na ek dusare ki taraf na dekhe…. Na hi kuch kahe…. In dono ne virus kaise thikane pe lagaya….. aise hi nahi muse in dono per garv hai…..

Fready; or sir musper….

ACP: Fready… Chalo chalo sab log kam pe lag jao…

Every body laughs and get back to work… But Duo are planning for something in there sign language… & looking that ACP is thinking…. Ye dono kabhi nahi sudharenge….

**Author's note**

**Do comment **


End file.
